Tchórz
by Stokrot
Summary: Inspirowane rozdziałem 364. Mam nadzieję, że okaże się aktualne dłużej niż do najbliższego piątku...


**Tchórz**

Izuru Kira nienawidził się bać. Nienawidził klęczeć w pyle, nie będąc w stanie choćby drgnąć, owładnięty panicznym, dławiącym gardło strachem. A jednak tu i teraz, w ruinach fałszywej Karakury, gdzie toczyła się walka, bał się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Bał się — i gardził sobą za to.

Jego przyjaciele potrzebowali pomocy; ich życie wisiało na włosku, podobnie jak losy Karakury i Soul Society, które stanęły na krawędzi zagłady. Być może zbliżał się kres całego świata, przynajmniej takiego, jakim go znali. Ocalenie świata nigdy nie mieściło się w ambicjach Kiry; to było zadanie potężniejszych od niego, podczas gdy on był jedynie słabym, nic nie znaczącym pionkiem. Wciąż jednak pozostawał porucznikiem Trzeciego Oddziału Gotei13. Powinien walczyć, powinien bronić tego, co było dlań najważniejsze. Oficerowi elitarnych oddziałów Seireitei nie przystawał strach. Kira wiedział o tym - i nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując opanować ich drżenie. Dziwne; nie przypuszczał, by mógł bać się mocniej, niż w chwili gdy nad Karakurą rozwiał się dym i przyszło mu stanąć — jak wówczas przypuszczał — oko w oko ze śmiercią. Mylił się. Choć przybycie nieoczekiwanego wsparcia w osobach Vizardów przynajmniej na chwilę odroczyło wyrok, to dla niego sytuacja wcale nie zmieniła się na korzyść.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wiedział, kto przed nim stoi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Tego reiatsu nie sposób było pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym, szczególnie jeśli ktoś, tak jak Kira, znał każde jego drgnienie.

Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo obawiał się unieść głowę i spojrzeć w tę twarz — twarz tego, który był zarazem jego niedoścignionym marzeniem i najgorszym koszmarem.

— Dzień dobry, Izuru — odezwał się Gin Ichimaru nieomal beztroskim tonem. — Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że miewasz się lepiej.

Kira zamknął oczy. Gin Ichimaru. Jego niegdysiejszy kapitan, obecnie zdrajca i sojusznik Aizena. Dla Kiry był podporą i przekleństwem, tym, za czym najbardziej tęsknił i tym, przed czym najbardziej starał się uciec.

Uczucia, skrupulatnie spychane dotąd na samo dno serca, wezbrały w nim, próbując dojść do głosu. Izuru mocniej zacisnął powieki, zdecydowanie odpychając je od siebie. Nie wolno mu było tak myśleć, nie tu i nie teraz. Tu i teraz nie było miejsca na sentymenty; musiał zachować jasność umysłu, musiał…

— Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, Izuru — głos Ichimaru wdarł się znienacka w jego rozmyślania. Pobrzmiewał w nim pełen rozbawienia wyrzut. — A ja naprawdę chciałem cię zobaczyć. Chyba się nie boisz, co, Izuru?

Kira zaciął wargi. Gdyby nawet wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie ufał w tej chwili swojemu głosowi.

— Nie masz się zresztą czym martwić — ciągnął tymczasem jego były kapitan, swym lekko rozbawionym, na pozór zatroskanym tonem. — Jedynie głupcy się nie boją. A poza tym… — Izuru wyczuł ruch i zmartwiał, czując oddech Gina tuż przy swoim uchu — …ja tutaj jestem.

Kira drgnął. Tylekroć słyszał te słowa — i za każdym razem pozwalał otulić się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie ze sobą niosły. Były znakiem, że kapitan Ichimaru przejął sprawy w swoje ręce i że on, Izuru Kira, nie musiał się już niczym martwić. Dziś rozumiał już, jak złudne było to przekonanie. Ile razy był jedynie marionetką w ręku Gina, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy — nad tym wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać. Wiedział jedno: nie pozwoli ponownie się omotać. Choćby znów miało pęknąć mu serce.

Cofnął się raptownie, czując dotknięcie palców na swoim policzku; otworzył oczy. Napotkał — jakże by inaczej — jak zawsze przewrotny uśmiech swojego nemezis.

Przez chwilę poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania — zupełnie jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć co innego, ale szybko zepchnął tę myśl do najgłębszych zakamarków świadomości. Poderwał się na równe nogi, niemal gwałtownie odpychając dłoń Gina od swojej twarzy.

— Zostaw mnie… Zostaw mnie, zdrajco…!

Gin Ichimaru przyglądał mu się ciekawie.

— Cóż za okrutne słowa, Izuru — westchnął teatralnie, z udawaną urazą. — Oto jest porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego. Ale miło, że mogę wreszcie spojrzeć ci w oczy… I-zu-ru.

Kira wbrew sobie poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Czemu, u demona, tak się czuł? Czyżby Gin Ichimaru wciąż miał nad nim aż taką władzę?

_Opanuj się_, upomniał się w myślach. _Opanuj się, Izuru. Zna cię na wylot… powie to, co wie, że chciałbyś usłyszeć… Nie słuchaj go… Nie pozwól znów się omamić…_

Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Palce wciąż drżały mu lekko, ale poczuł się nieco pewniej.

— Poważny jak zwykle, Izuru — Ichimaru nieomal się zaśmiał. — To ci nie pasuje… powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać.

_Nie słuchaj go… nie słuchaj, nie słuchaj, nie słuchaj… _

— Zabiję cię… — szepnął Kira, pokonując ucisk w gardle. Mocniej ujął rękojeść. — Zabiję… choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu…

Dawny kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego potrząsnął głową z lekkim westchnieniem, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia z nierozumnym dzieckiem.

— Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, Izuru. Ani tym bardziej cię zabić.

Kira odwrócił głowę. Nie wierzył, nie wolno mu było wierzyć w ani jedno słowo. Gin Ichimaru był kłamcą. Oszustem. Zdrajcą. Kira wystarczająco długo dawał wiarę jego słowom.

Czemu więc tak trudno było mu się do tego przekonać?

_Nie myśl o tym. Walcz. Zabij go. _

Dobył miecza.

— Walcz.

Ichimaru westchnął ponownie.

— Ech, Izuru, Izuru, aleś ty uparty — rzucił, na pozór z przyganą. — Ale skoro tak bardzo ci zależy… — biały płaszcz zafurkotał, gdy Gin niespodziewanie użył shunpo. — …najpierw musisz mnie złapać.

Izuru Kira przez moment stał bez ruchu, zaskoczony nagłym zwrotem wydarzeń, po czym uderzył. Miecz przeciął powietrze, a Kira uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że Gin Ichimaru nie wiedzieć kiedy znalazł się tuż za nim.

— Za wolno, Izuru — usłyszał. — Musisz się bardziej postarać.

Nim zdołał się odwrócić, a co dopiero uderzyć, Gin był już kilkanaście kroków dalej, uśmiechając się wyczekująco.

— Na co czekasz, Izuru?

Jeszcze raz. Cios. Zwód, unik, shunpo. I nieustający, niezmienny uśmiech Gina Ichimaru, który z wolna wyprowadzał Kirę z równowagi.

Spróbował ponownie. I znów. I znów. Wciąż z tym samym rezultatem.

_Przestań ze mną igrać! Przestań mnie zwodzić… nie baw się mną!_

— Bardzo ładnie, Izuru — pochwalił Gin Ichimaru, gdy następny cios Kiry musnął skraj jego płaszcza. — Poprawiłeś się. Ale tak nie zdołasz mnie dogonić.

Kira odwrócił głowę. Czuł palący wstyd, że pozwalał z taką łatwością wodzić się za nos, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować. Nie mógł się teraz wycofać. To między innymi jego wahanie doprowadziło do tego, co się stało. Gdyby nie przymykał oczu na postępki kapitana, gdyby we właściwym czasie powiadomił o wszystkim, kogo trzeba, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Był współwinien; a teraz mógł odkupić winy.

_Zapłacę za grzechy… Moje… i twoje. _

Szykował się do kolejnego ataku, gdy znów dobiegł go głos Gina.

— Czemu nie użyjesz kidou, Izuru? O ile pamiętam, byłeś w tym naprawdę dobry.

Kira zawahał się, rozdarty między postanowieniem, że nie da sobą sterować, a niewątpliwą słusznością słów Gina.

Jeśli jednak miał go zmusić do walki…

— Bakudou #9 — Geki!

Gin uniknął zaklęcia. Bez trudu.

— Cóż to, Izuru? — zagadnął. — Zaklęcie wiążące? Podobno chciałeś mnie zabić…

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Dobrze wiedział, że mógł — powinien! — użyć typowo ofensywnego kidou, ale…

— Najpierw dobądź miecza — wykrztusił, wciąż nie patrząc na Gina.

— Najpierw mnie złap!

Kira zaklął bezsilnie. Ten dziwny, okrutny berek z każdą chwilą bardziej go rozstrajał.

_Czego chcesz… czego chcesz ode mnie?!_

Odetchnął głęboko, rozglądając się wokół. Oddalili się już znacznie od głównego pola bitwy — znajdowali się teraz w pobliżu jednego z czterech filarów, tego samego, przy którym niedawno — a może wieki temu? — Kira stoczył swój zwycięski pojedynek z Fraccion Drugiego Espady.

„_Więc służyłeś pod Ginem Ichimaru? Nie dziwię się, że opuścił Soul Society… Czego mógł dokonać z takim tchórzem jak ty?"_

„_Nigdy nie wypowiadaj tego imienia tak lekko w mojej obecności."_

Uniósł wzrok. Ichimaru stał w pewnym oddaleniu, lustrując nieco znudzonym spojrzeniem otoczenie filaru. Czekał. Gdy spostrzegł, że Kira patrzy na niego, jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

— Dzielnie walczyłeś, Izuru — stwierdził niespodziewanie, zupełnie zbijając Kirę z tropu. — Wciąż jeszcze można to wyczuć…

Izuru Kira ponownie poczuł zdradzieckie pieczenie na policzkach. Odwrócił szybko głowę. Odwykł od tego, by wierzyć pochwałom. Szczególnie pochwałom Gina Ichimaru. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Gin Ichimaru był zdrajcą.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech.

— Cóż to za spojrzenie, Izuru… A ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć ci coś miłego…

Kira wbił wzrok w ziemię. Kłamstwa. Same kłamstwa. Czemu więc tak bardzo chciał w nie uwierzyć?

— Stoczyłeś swoją walkę… — ciągnął tymczasem jego dawny kapitan, niespotykanym jak na siebie, nieomal łagodnym tonem. — Naprawdę, nie ma potrzeby, byśmy i my walczyli.

Zacisnął powieki. Słowa Gina Ichimaru były jak najsłodsza trucizna i jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak wielkiej pokusy, by ją wypić, ale…

_H-Hinamori. Rangiku-san. Hisag__i-san. _

Nie. Nie wolno mu było o nich zapomnieć. Nie wolno mu było ulec własnej słabości. Gin Ichimaru był zdrajcą; zdrajcą, który zasługiwał na śmierć — a Kira poprzysiągł sobie, że nie wpadnie więcej w jego sidła.

— Dobądź miecza — wyszeptał ochryple. — Czekam… Ichimaru.

Gin przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznie, po czym westchnął cicho.

— Więc jednak mówiłeś poważnie, Izuru — stwierdził cicho, a jego uśmiech znikł nagle jak zdmuchnięty. — W takim razie… jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Kira zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek słyszał u swego kapitana podobny ton. Czy to był kolejny wybieg? Spojrzał nieufnie.

_Nie dam ci się oszukać. Już nigdy. Nigdy…_

— Dobądź miecza — powtórzył, niemalże ostro.

— Nie.

Kira poderwał głowę, zdumiony do granic. Co takiego?

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał twardo i pewnie. Z marnym skutkiem.

— Nie dobędę miecza przeciw tobie, Izuru. Nigdy.

Izuru poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie od natłoku myśli. Gin Ichimaru nie mógł mówić szczerze; był królem kłamstwa i mistrzem intrygi. Co takiego knuł? I czemu jakaś cząstka w sercu Kiry ufała jego słowom bezgranicznie?

— Dlaczego? — powtórzył.

Ichimaru uśmiechnął się przelotnie, ale był to dziwnie smutny uśmiech.

— Powiedziałem ci już, Izuru. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. I nie chcę cię zabić.

Kira potrząsnął głową. To nie mogła być prawda… nie w sytuacji, gdy takie słowa padały z ust Gina Ichimaru.

— Kłamiesz… — szepnął, po czym powtórzył głośniej. — Kłamiesz… Nie próbuj znów mnie oszukać… Czego chcesz ode mnie?!

Sam nie wiedział, jak i kiedy znalazł się obok Gina; w jednej chwili dzieliło ich dobrych kilkanaście kroków, w następnej — Kira przyciskał go do ściany pobliskiego budynku, palce wolnej ręki zaciskając na jego gardle.

— Dlaczego? — wyszeptał gorączkowo, czując, jak z każdym słowem coś w nim pęka. — Czego chcesz? Czemu… czemu znów chcesz mnie zwieść? Dlaczego? Co… co się z tobą stało…? Byłeś… kapitanem… Mogłeś mieć… zastęp ludzi… na jedno skinienie… Mogłeś… niemal wszystko, a ty… Ty… Czemu… czemu ktoś tak silny… Ktoś taki jak ty… Dlaczego…? Kłamstwa… same kłamstwa… cały ten czas… A my… Ja… Co my ci zrobiliśmy, że… Dlaczego… dlaczego nas zdradziłeś?!

Dłoń Gina objęła nadgarstek Izuru, po czym jego wargi rozciągnęły się w kolejnym udawanym uśmiechu.

— Skoro aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, Izuru — odparł — to na co czekasz?

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Czemu wciąż się wahał? Wystarczyłby jeden cios. Jeden, jedyny cios, by ten przeklęty uśmiech zgasł na zawsze. Nic prostszego…

Powoli, wręcz niechętnie uniósł rękę, w której trzymał miecz. Rękojeść zdawała się parzyć dłoń. Zacisnął na niej palce niemal do bólu.

_Tylko jeden cios… Przecież właśnie dlatego stanąłeś do tej walki… czyż nie, Izuru…?_

„_I-zu-ru."_

_Uniósł głowę. Zobaczył dłoń wyciągniętą w pomocnym geście i lisi, ale dziwnie przy tym ciepły uśmiech Kapitana._

„_Chodź ze mną, Izuru."_

Ramię opadło do boku, miecz wysunął się z bezwładnej nagle dłoni. Nie potrafił. Cała jego determinacja obróciła się w proch w obliczu tego jednego, prostego wspomnienia. Całe jego pozorne zdecydowanie uleciało, gdy patrzył teraz z bliska w twarz Gina Ichimaru. W twarz kapitana.

Palce, zaciśnięte dotąd na gardle Gina, rozluźniły się; dłoń osunęła się niżej, chwytając szatę na jego ramieniu. Izuru Kira zwiesił głowę. Był tchórzem. Słabym, nieużytecznym tchórzem; bezwartościową marionetką, którą porzucono w kącie, gdy przestała już być potrzebna.

Nic nie znaczył — a mimo to nie potrafił zapomnieć fałszywego ciepła tamtego uśmiechu.

_Poszedłem wtedy z tobą… poszedłbym wszędzie… Gdybyś tylko… Czemu zdradziłeś…? Czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Czemu…?_

Załkał rozpaczliwie. Ostatnie bariery pękły; uczucia wezbrały falą, wyrywając się na zewnątrz, wylewając się potokiem nieskładnych słów, wraz ze łzami, płynącymi po policzkach.

— Czemu… czemu odszedłeś… — wykrztusił między jednym szlochem a drugim, kurczowo wczepiając dłoń w płaszcz Gina. — Czemu… Bez jednego słowa… Ja tylko… Ja… Byłeś dla mnie wzorem, byłeś… czemu…? Ja tylko… ja tylko… chciałem… być… przy tobie… Kapitanie…

Ostatnie słowo niemal zginęło wśród łkań; pod Kirą ugięły się nogi i osunąłby się na kolana przed Ginem Ichimaru, gdyby nie dłoń zaciśnięta boleśnie na jego płaszczu i…

Szczupłe, mocne ramię, podtrzymujące go pewnie i nie pozwalające upaść?

Zamrugał zdumiony, ledwie widząc przez łzy… i zmartwiał, uświadamiając sobie, że stoi w objęciach swego byłego kapitana.

Co miał robić? Rozsądek podpowiadał, że powinien się cofnąć… czym prędzej uciec z tego zdradliwego uścisku, odepchnąć tego, który był przecież wrogiem; jednak serce, trzepoczące w piersi jak ptak, pragnęło jedynie trwać tak w nieskończoność… w jedynym miejscu, w którym kiedykolwiek czuł się bezpiecznie.

— Kapitanie…

Poczuł szczupłe palce, wsuwające się w jego włosy, delikatnie gładzące go po głowie. Westchnął cicho, poddając się pieszczocie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego głowa spoczęła na ramieniu Gina, a ramiona oplotły go w pasie. Serce Ichimaru nawet teraz biło równym, spokojnym rytmem, który niósł ze sobą zarówno ukojenie, jak i ból.

— Czemu… — wyszeptał Kira niemal bezwiednie, z policzkiem wtulonym w białą szatę, przypominającą te noszone przez Arrancarów. — Czemu mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś…?

Dłoń, głaszcząca dotąd jego włosy, zatrzymała się nagle; serce zabiło szybciej.

— Izuru… — wyszeptał Gin Ichimaru tonem, jakiego Kira z całą pewnością jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał. — Biedny, dzielny Izuru…

Kira zamarł — a potem bardzo powoli uniósł głowę. Napotkał otwarte, złociste oczy Gina, w których odbijało się światło słońca. Wyrażały niezwykłą mieszaninę uczuć — z których Kira był w stanie rozpoznać jedynie przeraźliwy smutek i niezmierzoną tęsknotę.

I samotność. Głęboką, dojmującą samotność.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał niezbitą, niepodważalną pewność, że oto on, Izuru Kira, dostąpił zaszczytu ujrzenia prawdziwej twarzy Gina Ichimaru — i czuł, że wystarczy jeszcze tylko chwilę, jeszcze odrobinę dłużej popatrzeć w te złote oczy, a zdoła zrozumieć to, czego słowa nie mogły wyrazić.

Patrzył więc — a świat nikł, ginął w odpryskach słońca, lśniących w spojrzeniu jego Kapitana, tak, że nie było już niemal nic poza tym pełnymi światła oczyma, gdy nagle…

— Zostaw go, Ichimaru!

Głos, który Kira znał — być może z innego życia — wdarł się w ich wspólną ciszę niczym zgrzyt żelaza po szkle. Gin zareagował błyskawicznie; w jednej chwili znalazł się przed Kirą, a w jego dłoni zalśnił Shinsou.

— Joo, Hitsugaya-kun! — rzucił cokolwiek lekceważącym tonem. Kira był pewien, że wie jak wygląda w tej chwili twarz Gina: beznamiętna maska z przyklejonym, przewrotnym uśmiechem. — Jak się masz?

Gniew na twarzy Toushirou Hitsugayi, kapitana 10 Oddziału Gotei13, wystarczał za odpowiedź.

— Dla ciebie, KAPITAN Hitsugaya — warknął z naciskiem. — Nie myśl, że dziś zdołasz przede mną uciec… Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś, Ichimaru!

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Hitsugaya-kun — tym razem w głosie Gina zabrzmiało rozbawienie. — Zachodzę w głowę, jak Rangiku-san z tobą wytrzymuje…

Oczy Toushirou zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Dla twojej wiadomości, Ichimaru, porucznik Matsumoto…

— Rangiku-san żyje — wszedł mu w słowo Gin i zaśmiał się, najpewniej na widok zdumionej twarzy Hitsugayi. — Myślisz, że mówiłbym o niej tak spokojnie, gdyby zginęła? — dodał, a Kira drgnął, słysząc w jego głosie niebezpieczną nutę.

Toushirou Hitsugaya opanował się nad podziw szybko.

— Gdyby nie ty… i nie Aizen… nic by się nie stało. Ani jej, ani… Hinamori.

Kira przygryzł wargi, czując ukłucie winy. Hinamori… Hinamori była jego przyjaciółką. A dla kapitana Hitsugayi… była kimś szczególnym.

Dla Gina stała się jednym z narzędzi, których użył, uciekając z Soul Society.

Kira spuścił wzrok. Wszyscy trzej musieli pamiętać tamtą noc. I tamtą walkę. Mimo to… coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mu, że nie do niego należy osąd tego, co się stało. Nie potrafił dłużej bez wahania nazwać Gina Ichimaru zdrajcą.

Zbyt wiele zobaczył w jego oczach. Oczach, w których nie było zła.

— Jak przypuszczam — podjął tymczasem Gin beztroskim tonem, podchodząc o krok do Toushirou Hitsugayi — moje przeprosiny i wyrazy skruchy nie wystarczą?

Kira nie zauważył, kiedy Hitsugaya zaatakował. Hyourinmaru i Shinsou spotkały się, zadźwięczał metal.

— Nie igraj ze mną, Ichimaru — wycedził młody kapitan. — Ja nie jestem twoją zabawką…

Kira mimowolnie spuścił wzrok. Wiedział aż nadto dobrze, o kim myślał Toushirou Hitsugaya. Tym mocniej zdziwił się, słysząc kolejne słowa Gina Ichimaru.

— Nie zwykłem bawić się tymi, którzy są mi oddani… Hitsugaya-kun.

— Kłamiesz! — Toushirou odbił się, błyskawicznym shunpo cofnął o kilka kroków. — Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo, ty zdrajco!

Gin Ichimaru pokręcił głową, jakby z lekką rezygnacją.

— To chyba oznacza, że musimy walczyć — westchnął, jakby mówił o czymś niezmiernie uciążliwym. — Dobrze… KAPITANIE Hitsugaya.

Spojrzał przez ramię.

— Cofnij się, Izuru — polecił cicho. — Nie chcę, by stało ci się coś złego.

Izuru zawahał się. Radzie nie sposób było odmówić rozsądku, zwłaszcza że wciąż przecież stali z Ginem po przeciwnych stronach barykady… tyle, że Kira nie zamierzał już dłużej stać z boku, pozwalając, by inni walczyli za niego.

— K-kap-… Gin…

— Nie warto dla mnie ginąć, Izuru.

Głos uwiązł Kirze w gardle. Tym słowom nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Skinął głową.

— T-tak jest… kapitanie.

Na twarzy Toushirou Hitsugayi zaskoczenie mieszało się z niesmakiem. Kira posłał mu najdumniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego potrząsnął głową.

— Zastanów się, po czyjej stronie jesteś… poruczniku Kira.

Gin Ichimaru zaśmiał się.

— Zdaje się, chciałeś walczyć ze mną, Hitsugaya-kun… Dajmy na razie spokój Izuru.

W oczach Hitsugayi zapalił się lodowaty błysk.

— Nie myśl, że ujdziesz z życiem, Ichimaru… Souten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!

— Ikorose, Shinsou!

Dwie sylwetki wystrzeliły równocześnie ponad dachy fałszywej Karakury, miecze błysnęły w słońcu. Toushirou Hitsugaya uniknął pierwszego ataku Shinsou i teraz lodowy smok mknął przez powietrze, wprost ku Ginowi Ichimaru.

Kira obserwował, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Atak. Unik, kontratak. Zwód, shunpo, znowu atak. Lód i stal, równie groźne, równie zabójcze, równie lśniące w promieniach słońca, złotego jak oczy Gina Ichimaru.

_Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Kapitanie?_

Poczuł chłód; zimne szpony niepokoju sięgnęły ku jego sercu. Czy kiedykolwiek zdoła się dowiedzieć?

Zwód. Atak. Dwie skrzyżowane klingi. Unik?

Krew?

— Gin…!

— Przykro mi, poruczniku Kira — silne ręce chwyciły go naraz z obu stron. — Zdaje się, że nie możemy ci na to pozwolić.

Obejrzał się i w jednej chwili spuścił wzrok, widząc twarz Yumichiki Ayasegawy z Oddziału Jedenastego. Na jego policzku wciąż widział zielonkawy ślad po shintenie. Poczucie winy ukłuło boleśnie.

_Przepraszam, Ayasegawa-san. Wygląda na to, że masz okazję mi się odpłacić…_

Tym, który trzymał go z drugiej strony, był Ikkaku Madarame — szczęśliwie żył; najwyraźniej medyczne zdolności Kiry wystarczyły, by mu pomóc. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, by złagodzić gorycz decyzji, którą podjął za Yumichikę.

Teraz wiedział aż nadto dobrze, jak musiał się wówczas czuć Ayasegawa.

— Kapitanie… — szepnął, ponownie spoglądając w niebo. Walka przeniosła się nieco niżej; mógł teraz widzieć wyraźnie, że obaj przeciwnicy nie wyszli bez szwanku z dotychczasowego starcia: biały rękaw Gina Ichimaru zaplamiony był karminem, na przedramieniu kapitana Hitsugayi widniała wyraźna krwawa szrama. Pojedynek wciąż był nierozstrzygnięty, ale z każdą mijającą chwilą widać było, że szala zwycięstwa z wolna przechyla się na jedną ze stron.

Na stronę kapitana Hitsugayi.

Izuru Kira patrzył bezsilnie, jak Toushirou Hitsugaya z coraz większą łatwością blokuje ataki Gina i czuł, że narasta w nim coraz większy ból. Spojrzał na Yumichikę, ale piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego trzymał go mocno, choć na jego twarzy malowało się współczucie.

Kolejny atak. Unik, spóźniony o ułamek chwili. Krew plamiąca przód białej szaty Gina.

— Nie!

Kira poczuł napływające do oczu łzy. Pozwolił im płynąć… w końcu wszyscy i tak uważali go za słabego tchórza. Nie musiał się wstydzić własnych łez.

— Kira… — usłyszał cichy głos Yumichiki. — Dlaczego…?

Przygryzł wargi. Co mógł odpowiedzieć?

— Puśćcie mnie… — szepnął błagalnie. — Błagam, puść mnie, Ayasegawa-san…

Yumichika Ayasegawa chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznie nieodgadnionymi fioletowymi oczyma. A potem puścił jego ramię.

— Idź — wyszeptał. — Puść go, Ikkaku.

Kira stał chwilę, oszołomiony. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie zdoła się odwdzięczyć Yumichice. Nie po tym, co sam zrobił…

— Dziękuję…— zaczął.

— Idź.

Skinął głową, przyjmując z rąk Ikkaku własny miecz. I skoczył w górę, tam, gdzie toczyła się walka.

Gin Ichimaru krwawił, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał się poddać. Tymczasem kapitan Hitsugaya nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia, nieustannie zasypując go gradem ciosów. Gin wciąż parował, ale zmęczenie zaczynało dawać mu się we znaki — Izuru widział to nawet z odległości kilkunastu kroków, gdzie stał, gotów w każdej chwili włączyć się do walki. Nie chciał, by zauważono go zbyt wcześnie.

— Wciąż jeszcze nie masz dość, Ichimaru?

— Dość? Dopiero się rozgrzewam, Hitsugaya-kun — uśmiech Gina Ichimaru ani myślał znikać z jego twarzy. — Ale tobie przydałoby się trochę lodu na ostudzenie emocji.

Szczęk skrzyżowanych kling. Błysk stali. Iskry.

— Chcesz lodu, Ichimaru? — sam głos Toushirou Hitsugayi mógł zmrozić krew w żyłach. — Dobrze… obyś tylko nie żałował!

Gin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, Hitsugaya-kun!

Atak. Zwód. Kontratak. Zwód, shunpo. Atak, szybszy niż mrugnięcie oka.

Gin Ichimaru na kolanach, zaciskający dłoń na zranionym udzie.

— Może… — wydyszał Toushirou Hitsugaya. — Może to cię nauczy powagi, Ichimaru. A teraz… szykuj się.

Atak. Zwód, atak, odbity z wysiłkiem. Krew na twarzy Hitsugayi. Krew między palcami Gina.

Hyourinmaru wzniesiony do ciosu…

— Nie!

Zdumiona do granic twarz Toushirou Hitsugayi, niedowierzające westchnienie Gina Ichimaru.

Hyourinmaru zatrzymany przez Wabisuke.

Kira drżał. Sam nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło. Uwolnienie miecza, shunpo, Wabisuke odbijający cios Hyourinmaru — wszystko to stało się błyskawicznie, niemal bez udziału jego woli. Jednak gdyby nawet miał więcej czasu na zastanowienie, wiedział, że postąpiłby tak samo.

Toushirou Hitsugaya zmrużył oczy.

— Kira…

— Izuru… — dobiegło w tej samej chwili zza pleców Kiry. Obejrzał się — i niemal westchnął, ponownie widząc szeroko otwarte, złociste oczy.

Gin Ichimaru dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się wzrokiem, którego Kira nie potrafił zinterpretować, po czym zwiesił głowę.

— Izuru… — powtórzył, nieomal z bólem.

Kira przymknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając palce na rękojeści miecza. Czuł — choć nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić — że podjął słuszną decyzję.

— Odejdź, Kira — usłyszał. W głosie kapitana Hitsugayi dźwięczała stal. — Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji.

Nie zamierzał usłuchać. Nie zamierzał odchodzić.

_Nie pozwolę znów się zostawić…_

— Nie.

Postąpił krok do przodu, z mieczem gotowym do obrony. Usłyszał, jak Gin Ichimaru wstaje.

— Izur-…

Potrząsnął głową.

— Nie chcę dłużej jedynie patrzeć — powiedział cicho. — Proszę…

Westchnienie Gina było jedyną odpowiedzią — a potem kapitan Ichimaru stanął u jego boku z Shinsou w dłoni.

Toushirou Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, niespodziewanie odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru — wyszeptał, a w jego głosie nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiał smutek. — Ban-k-…

— Dość!

Tego głosu nie spodziewał się nikt. Jeśli kapitan Hitsugaya wcześniej był zaskoczony, to teraz na jego twarzy malowało się czyste osłupienie. Kira zatrzymał się w pół kroku, równie wstrząśnięty. Twarz Gina Ichimaru nie wyrażała niczego.

— Dość — powtórzył twardo Genryuusai Yamamoto, Naczelny Dowódca Gotei13. Jego miecz, Ryujinjakka, skutecznie blokował Hyourinmaru, wymierzony w Kirę. — Wystarczy, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale… — przeniósł wzrok na Gina — Gin Ichimaru to nie przeciwnik dla ciebie.

Toushirou Hitsugaya posłał dowódcy Oddziału Pierwszego spojrzenie, w którym niedowierzanie mieszało się z urazą, ale nie powiedział nic — ton Genryuusaia Yamamoto wykluczał możliwość jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu.

— Tak jest, generale — odparł, opuszczając miecz.

Generał Yamamoto skinął głową, po czym omiótł przelotnym spojrzeniem Kirę, by zatrzymać wzrok na Ginie Ichimaru.

— Ichimaru — powiedział, a tonu jego głosu nie sposób było zinterpretować. — Czy ty także nie powinieneś walczyć z kimś innym?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a Kira miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. I wreszcie Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się.

— Jak sobie życzysz… generale Yamamoto — odparł. A potem w jednej chwili znalazł się o kilkanaście kroków dalej, niemal tak zwinnie i lekko, jakby w ogóle nie stoczył walki.

Kira nie wierzył w to, co właśnie się stało. Na jedną krótką chwilę odzyskał Gina Ichimaru — a teraz miałby znów go stracić?

Zwiesił głowę.

— Opuść broń, Kira — w głosie Toushirou Hitsugayi nie było krztyny ciepła. Kira nie mógł się temu dziwić. Dobrze wiedział, co zrobił.

Posłusznie opuścił rękę, zapieczętował miecz. Był zdrajcą. Dobył broni przeciw kapitanowi Gotei13, poddając się własnej, egoistycznej słabości. Powinien sobą gardzić — ale nie potrafił.

Jeden, jedyny raz w życiu nie żałował niczego.

— Generale Yamamoto — usłyszał nagle i drgnął. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos.

Gin Ichimaru zatrzymał się w pół kroku, mierząc miejsce niedawnego starcia nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Nie uśmiechał się.

— Generale Yamamoto… — powtórzył i zawiesił głos. Genryuusai Yamamoto zmarszczył siwe brwi.

Kira wolał nie interpretować wymiany spojrzeń, jaka nastąpiła po tych słowach.

— A więc dobrze… — odezwał się w końcu naczelny dowódca Gotei13. — Skoro tak… Kapitanie Hitsugaya?

— Generale?

— Nie będziemy winić porucznika Kiry. W tej walce… liczy się każdy miecz.

Kira poderwał głowę. Był niewinny? Jak… jak to… Przecież…

Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Toushirou Hitsugaya wyglądał na równie zdumionego jak on sam, ale po chwili powoli skinął głową.

— Tak jest, generale Yamamoto.

Kira przeniósł wzrok na generała, ale i z jego twarzy nic nie dało się wyczytać. Czyżby zatem…

Serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zatrzymał spojrzenie na Ginie Ichimaru, który wciąż stał w pewnym oddaleniu od nich. Jak? Czy coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe? Czy naprawdę…

Nie śmiał dokończyć tej myśli — niosła ze sobą zbyt wiele złudnej nadziei. Mimo to nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od tej szczupłej, odzianej w biel i boleśnie znajomej sylwetki.

_Kapitanie…_

— Poruczniku Kira — nie zauważył nawet, gdy Genryuusai Yamamoto podszedł do niego. — Wracaj do walki, bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła.

— T-tak jest — wykrztusił szybko Kira, mocno zmieszany. — Generale.

Generał Yamamoto posłał mu jeszcze jedno przenikliwe spojrzenie, po czym skinął na Toushirou Hitsugayę.

— Kapitanie Hitsugaya?

Dowódca Oddziału Dziesiątego odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem, po czym obaj zniknęli, używając shunpo. Kira usłyszał cichy furkot tkaniny za plecami i zrozumiał, że także Yumichika i Ikkaku ruszyli ku swoim walkom.

Chwilę stał bez ruchu, nim odważył się spojrzeć za siebie. Gina już tam nie było, ale Kira czas jakiś wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie widział go po raz ostatni.

_Proszę_, pomyślał, patrząc na złoty odblask słońca w oknach fałszywej Karakury. _Nim nastanie koniec… pozwól mi jeszcze raz stanąć u swego boku._

***

Bitwa dobiegła końca. Izuru Kira niewiele z niej pamiętał; jedynie pojedyncze, rozmyte obrazy, pełne walki, krwi, cierpienia i śmierci.

I triumfu. Zwyciężyli. Zwyciężyli dzięki Ginowi Ichimaru, który z ramienia Soul Society od lat wykradał Aizenowi jego najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice.

A teraz Gin Ichimaru umierał; nie ginął jednak za Soul Society.

Umierał na rękach Izuru, od ciosu, który właśnie dla Kiry był przeznaczony.

Dostali swoją szansę. Nim nastał koniec, dane im było jeszcze raz walczyć ramię w ramię — kapitan i porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego Gotei13.

Kira zamknął oczy, czując łzy strumieniem spływające po policzkach. Nie miał się czego wstydzić. Gin Ichimaru był teraz bohaterem i nie było nic haniebnego w opłakiwaniu jego śmierci.

Tyle że Izuru Kira nie opłakiwał bohatera. Opłakiwał tego, który bez chwili wahania poświęcił dla niego życie.

— Izuru… — usłyszał słaby szept. Otworzył oczy.

Gin patrzył na niego nieomal z desperacją, zupełnie jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół, zanim…

Kira ledwie zdołał stłumić szloch. Uczuł, że kapitan ujmuje jego dłoń.

— Dziękuję, Izuru… Dziękuję, że jesteś tu dla mnie… że zawsze byłeś…

Izuru Kira zamarł, zaciskając palce na jego ręku.

_Nie. Jeszcze nie… Proszę…_

— Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu…!

Szczupłe palce musnęły jego policzek. Kira prawie nic nie widział przez łzy.

— Przepraszam, Izuru… — wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie Gin Ichimaru… a potem palce Kiry zamknęły się na pustce, otoczone chmurą złocistego światła, ulatującą w niebo.

Jedynie głupcy się nie boją. Jedynie tchórze boją się płakać.

Kira zwinął się w kłębek i zaszlochał rozpaczliwie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej — i płakał, płakał, wylewając z siebie cały ból i żal, aż wreszcie zbrakło łez, a niebo zalśniło złotym blaskiem zachodu.

Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Izuru Kira uniósł głowę i zobaczył generała Genryuusaia Yamamoto.

— Chodź — powiedział naczelny dowódca Gotei13. — Wciąż wiele możesz zrobić.

Słowa generała Yamamoto brzmiały nieomal nierealnie. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby świat wcale się nie zatrzymał…

— Chodź.

Izuru wstał posłusznie i ruszył za generałem. Zimny, wieczorny wiatr osuszał łzy. Kira nie czuł tego.

Nie czuł zupełnie nic.

Za jego plecami zachodziło złociste słońce.


End file.
